This invention relates to compositions of a type used as floor sweeping compounds. Floor sweeping compounds are of course age-old. The idea is that use of the composition will aid in effectively sweeping and also cleaning the floor. Dust control is a common problem for floor sweeping. In the past, the most effective dust control agent has been oil. Hydrocarbon oil, in an appropriate percentage, is simply added to the carrier composition, thus enhancing the pick up of dust.
As it has developed in the art over the years, conventional sweeping compounds include a mixture of a carrier, is a hydrocarbon oil product, and perhaps, other cleaning and disinfecting aids. The oil is usually bottoms residue obtainable from refineries.
Carriers such as sawdust, rice hulls, oat hulls, corncobs and sand have been used for years as a medium to which the oil product adheres. The sand, when used, functions as both a carrier and abrading cleaner, and a weighting compound to assure that the sweeping composition will "hug" the floor. Variable proportions of sand are used, depending upon the age and the composition of the floor being cleaned. For example, with newly finished floors, sand in the composition is usually eliminated. However, as the floor gets older and abraded, sand is used to make sure that the composition effectively hugs the floor and causes slight abrasion to enhance cleaning.
In known sweeping compounds, the oil product fraction functions as a non evaporating moistening agent to control dust. Unfortunately oil in the sweeping compounds not only enhances dust removal, but also has the ability to damage certain flooring materials or at least the finish of some flooring materials. Further, oil is expensive. Oil also offers the additional disadvantage in that oil saturated sweeping compound becomes an environmental pollutant, disposal of which may often be difficult. As a result, there is a continuing need for development of effective sweeping compositions which avoid the inherent problems of an oil additive, or at least reduce the oil content, but at the same time, will still provide the effective dust control normally associated with oil use.
In the past, attempts to provide additives to floor sweeping compositions which will allow effective dust control and not tarnish, damage, or otherwise harm a natural floor surface have been explored. In this regard, many additives have been used from time to time in lieu of oil. Thus, deliquescence compounds have been added from time to time. Those include both organic compounds such as solid salts that are hygroscopics, such as calcium and magnesium chlorides, see for example Punch, U.S. Pat. No. 944,276; Singer, U.S. Pat. No. 827,887; and Burland, Great Britain Patent No. 17,246.
Each of these references describe carrier compositions that contain sawdust as the major carrier with the addition of hygroscopic materials. Singer describes the addition of dried, granulated, comminuted, or pulverized hygroscopic absorbent. Punch describes fine sawdust, water, calcium chloride, sodium chloride, or common salt, preferably pulverized rosin and an oily substance such as a paraffin oil. Burland describes sawdust mixed with either dry, granulated, or a saturated concentrated solution of hygroscopic salts, and in the case where it is a solution, using a sufficient quantity of the salt to make the mixture damp, but not wet.
In sum, hygroscopic salts have been used in the past, for the most part in dry, granulated form, and in some occasions, at a sufficient moisture level to make the mixture damp but not wet. Nevertheless, none of these prior compositions have been as effective as oil for a variety of reasons.
In the first instance, effective sweeping compositions which are to be sold commercially, must be packaged and capable of stability over a wide range of temperatures, ranging form well below zero up to as much as 100.degree. F. Especially, being stable at low temperature is a problem. Put another way, the more water, the more likely the composition will freeze. The more concentrated the solution the greater the probability the solution will fall out at low temperatures. Freezing and thawing is, of course, unacceptable as it often causes some phase separation for the composition. The ideal composition is one which maintains a stable homogenous relationship under a wide range of conditions, and one which will effectively control dust, and also effectively enhance floor cleaning, all without harming the floor. Moreover, since the amount of sand in a composition will vary, as floor sweeping compositions are customized for either new or old floors, the customized for either new or old floors, the composition must be usable in the presence of a wide range of sand levels, depending upon whether there is no sand as for a new floor composition, or a high level of sand as for an old worn floor.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an effective floor sweeping composition which does not use oil or incorporate oil at reduced levels as a dust control agent.
Another primary objective of the present invention is to provide a floor sweeping composition of enhanced sweeping capability and of highly effective dust control, which remains stable over a wide range of temperature conditions, from below freezing to as much as 100.degree. F.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a floor sweeping composition which can be conveniently packaged, shipped and stored, and which will remain stable during this entire time.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a floor sweeping composition for effective dust control which provides maximum flexibility in that the dust control agent is effective where the floor composition ranges from no sand up to as much as 80% to 90% sand.
A yet further objective of the present invention is to provide a floor sweeping composition which has at least comparable dust control capability in comparison with oil, and which therefore, can be disposed of without environmental restrictions.
An even further objective of the present invention is to provide a floor sweeping composition can effectively control dust as well as oil does when it is used as a dust control agent.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a floor sweeping composition that is less expensive to produce than those which use oil as a dust control agent.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a floor sweeping composition that is safe to use with various flooring materials without damage to the floor or its finish.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention.